


You can be King again (We're not even Royals)

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Kingdom acquisition, Ace should really read up on royal courting procedures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because fuck you Teach, Because their luck is just that bad, Blackbeard dies, Comfort, Dimension Travel, Doflamingo Dies, Ed becomes a mom, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, GUESS WHAT, Gen, Humor, I made another one, Marco will find it, Nobody likes you, Pre-Canon, Teach also dies, Too late now, and my brain, because fuck you Doffy, blame her, but that's what Law gets for being an adorable ball of homicidal urges, by accident, depending entirely on who you ask, eventually, he also shouldn't hide his mail in Marco's closet, he shouldn't have investigated the weird note, he's been integrated, my god my brain, nobody likes you either, or good, then he wouldn't get engaged unknowingly, this is Treavellergirl's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Dressrosa. Ok, not as bad as, say, landing on Sabaody, so they should be alri- why is everything on fire?Oh, they're in the middle of a hostile take-over. Well, Alexia has something to say about that.Taking out Doflamingo was a little anti-climatic, but things should be fine now- what do youmean; "Queen Edwina"!?Timeline #4





	1. Today started out normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treavellergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treavellergirl/gifts).



“Ok, can someone explain to me what the _fuck_ just happened?”

No one blamed Edwina for being confused, everyone else in the room was still in shock. Well, all except one, but that had less to do with their emotional state and more with the fact that they had a bullet hole right through the forehead.

Honestly, she hadn't even noticed she'd drawn her pistol until they'd all heard the bang and watched one Donquixote Doflamingo fall backwards onto the floor, bleeding from the hole in his head, still smiling creepily.

They had landed on Dressrosa earlier that day, but as soon as the fires started, her little sister had paled and started running. None of the others had known what was happening, but they followed the 13-year-old's example as she started yelling about a coup d'état and Devil Fruits. They had no idea what she was aiming for, but they trusted her judgement. As they made their way towards the palace, it too sporting flames, Alexia had pointed out a few strange people out to Jim, who took them out with relative ease, even without the advantage of haki. They were only this close a group due to the back-breaking work that was sailing and navigating the New World. Had they ended up anywhere else, it would have taken much longer to bond. As it was, strife was a good motivator when it came to teamwork.

Edwina wasn't entirely sure exactly how they'd ended up in the throne room, the entire first half of the evening was pretty much a blur, actually. Nor was she certain about what had happened while they were in there. What she could remember, was the pink poofed-up chicken looking at her little sister with a pedophilic grin, his hand slowly rising in her direction, and the sound of a gun.

Ed looked at her flintlock, the barrel smoking and pointed straight at the blond's head as the very tall man keeled backwards as if in slow motion. The bullet was a prototype made by Jonas and Lisa from a pair of seastone shackles they'd obtained a month ago. Well, it seemed like it was a success, if the slowly cooling body in front of the throne was any indication.

For a moment, no one moved. But when the little girl with candy-colored hair near the toy-soldier took a step, Liz took action and shot her right in between the eyes. The blond sniper paled at the sight of blood, but didn't let go of her rifle as she instead re-took aim, ignoring the balls of light rising from the Tin Soldier.

Soon enough, the only people standing were the seven world-travelers, the old man and warrior-who-had-been-a-toy still on the floor, watching them with wide eyes.

Al gripped her hair in a sudden mild panic “Oh my god, what are we gonna do! The people are in a panic due to not knowing what's going on and it's gonna be even worse now that sugar's dead because they all remember forgetting about Kyros for no apparent reason! There's gonna be riots!”

Liz slipped her rifle on her back by the strap she'd made for it “Can't we make an announcement or something? Does this island have a broadcasting system?”

The youngest of them all stopped and got a thoughtful look on her face “Good question.” she then turned to the old guy, probably the king, Edwina realized, and asked politely “Excuse me, King Riku, but does your kingdom have any sort of broadcasting system? The people should be told something so that they don't panic even more.”

It turned out that there was, in fact, an island-wide broadcasting system, which Riku showed them while Kyros ran to fetch his family. The next problem was actually making the announcement. King Riku said he couldn't due to the distrust Doflamingo had sown by controlling his body to do his bidding and the Ouroboros... well.

“I'm 13, no one is gonna take me seriously.” Alexia deadpanned.

Jonas shook his head “I have no idea what's going on, so it can't be me.”

Leo, Jim, Marcus and Lisa all backed him up with their hands in the air “Us neither!”

Which left Edwina, who just stared at her sister with an equally deadpan expression before shoving the mouthpiece attached to the Den Den network at her. Al, of course, shoved it right back and this went on for a couple of moments before they accidentally turned it on, causing them to freeze. Al used this to her advantage by dumping the mouthpiece in her sister's hands and scuttling away. The 18-year-old looked to her mismatch crew for help, but they decided to leave her to her misery and also backed up so that their Captain wouldn't be able to pull a fast one.

And so, the dark-haired young adult sighed before speaking into the mouthpiece “Attention, people of Dressrosa,” she began, slightly hesitant, but continued stronger, channeling all the fake-charisma from her role as the Mayor from her 6th grade play “what you have witnessed tonight was the near-successful usurping of the Dressrosan throne by Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, who used his String String Fruit to take control of King Riku's body and used him to create unrest and chaos.” she weaved together words with surprising ease considering the fact that she was mostly just bullshitting her way through a half-remembered explanation by her sister as she went “Make no mistake, the man has been taken care of, along with his underling whom made the world forget the existence of the Gladiator and Captain of the Royal Guard, Kyros. A more in-depth explanation _will_ be offered tomorrow, once the fires have been put out and everyone has had time to rest and calm down.”

With that, the young Captain flicked the switch and set the mouthpiece back into its designated groove with a great sigh of relief. She then glanced around at the seven people in the room with her.

“Alright, now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edwina 18, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alexia 13, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 17 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 21 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 26, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 22, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 20, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.


	2. Claim your crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina realizes she shouldn't have gotten up that morning.

With the King's permission, the seven man crew were camped out in the throne room. They'd been provided with blankets and pillows, so it could have been worse. Still, a blanket wasn't as good as a mattress, but the mattresses were a little difficult to move since they were so big, so they settled for two blankets each instead, one to sleep on and one to sleep under. Of course, the kind man had offered to have people move mattresses there anyways, but Edwina had managed to convince him not to.

The two siblings were under the same blanket, looking up at the ceiling, trying to follow patterns in the high ceiling. The others had nodded off or were close to it, but Edwina's mind was whirring with questions. Al wasn't much better, but the 13-year-old was nodding off when her sister spoke.

“You...”

Al rolled over, snuggling into her big sister's shoulder, looking up at her and waiting.

Ed lowered her arm to but it around her sister as she gathered her thoughts “I didn't notice it at first, or maybe I just ignored it, but you're acting differently ever since...”

Al knew what Ed meant. She'd noticed it too, in the back of her mind “Yeah. I don't act my age. I guess... well, might as well blame it on the anime. There's always that one kid that acts way too old. I feel like someone inserted a decade's maturity into me. It's affected you too.”

The elder of the two nodded thoughtfully “Yeah... Liz too, I think. Marcus was mature even before and Jim... well, he's just childish af.”

“True that...” came the sleepy murmur from their sniper, before she rolled over and curled up tighter under her blanket.

The duo shot smiles at each other before the younger of the two finally nodded off, leaving only the Captain of the crew awake. Soon enough, she too fell asleep inside the palace walls. Tomorrow would be harrowing for sure.

The next morning, the crew along with King Riku and his immediate family were gathered in one place, Kyros included, whether as his son-in-law or as the Captain of the Guard, Edwina wasn't sure. Nor did she care, if she was being honest. Behind them was a screen upon which her visage would be projected as she addressed the people and briefed everyone on the happenings of the night before. The whole thing was organized by a man named Gatz if the Captain remembered correctly and as she gazed down from the balcony they had picked for the information sharing session she marveled at the amount of people waiting for them to start. Well, her, but anyway.

With a sigh she grabbed the Den Den with a speaker attachment and without further ado spoke into it “People of Dressrosa,” she held the smile off her face only barely as Gatz scrambled to turn on the Cameco and continued to speak, the video-feed starting at the same time “good morning.”

She wasn't wearing her hat, and the only visible clothes to the masses were her wine-colored shirt and leather jacket with the Ouroboros symbol on the right breast. She had no idea what kind of image she portrayed at that moment. She had no idea what thoughts were running through the spectators' heads. All she wanted to do was get this thing over with, and so she portrayed a calm, confident front.

“My name is Edwina and I'll be providing the explanation everyone has been waiting for.” she sighed, lifting her left hand to move some strands of her hair out of her face “Long ago, Dressrosa was ruled by the Donquixote family, at some point, the power was given over to the Dold family. Fast forward to now, The Royal Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo wanted that power back.” she summarized, trying to remember everything her sister had told her of the situation “At first he only met with King Riku to make some demands in exchange for no hostility, demands which the good king was perfectly willing to meet... but this is a Pirate we are talking about. And more often than not, Pirates. Lie.” she intoned darkly, before sighing again, then straightening her posture “Doflamingo had, once upon a time, eaten the Ito Ito no Mi, making him a String Man... one of the abilities of this fruit is puppetry.” she paused, letting that sink in “And thus came to be last night. The night when the Royal Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo forced King Riku to burn his own kingdom while he himself _laughed._ ”

She could now hear the murmurs from the crowd as people digested what she said and hopefully accepted it as truth. But she was not done.

“When we got to the throne room, King Riku was about to have his head chopped off and one of Doflamingo's underlings had used her powers to make Kyros be forgotten by everyone. You know of what I speak. Doflamingo was about to lay his hands on my sister, so I fired a warning shot.” pause “ _Into his head._ ” she slowly amended “In summary: last night was the almost successful, but not, hostile take-over by Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew, whom have by now been executed or captured, I am uncertain which.” Edwina let a reassuring smile grace her lips “Rest assured, my dear Dressrosian people, the threat has passed. Try moving past this event and hopefully you will all sleep soundly in the future.”

She wasn't expecting the thunderous roar of approval and applause and stood stunned for a minute before asking Gatz to cut the feed, putting the Den Den Mushi away and turning to look at the others in confusion.

It was then she realized just what the mass of people were chanting, causing her to whirl around in horror.

“All Hail the Queen! All Hail the Queen! All Hail the-”

“ _Queen?!_ ”


	3. Heavy (is the responsibility)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed despairs as she fails to come up with a way to escape her fate. Al realizes they just kill-stole. And Law wonders who the _fuck_ sent him this package?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Queen Edwina](http://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/180248221977) as drawn by me,

“This is a _disaster_!”

It wasn't the first time she had said, nay, screamed it and it wouldn't be the last, not unless someone stopped her.

The 18-year-old young adult was tearing her hair out at the situation she found herself in. Somehow, for some reason, the people of Dressrosa had claimed her Queen. Only problem, _she had no idea how it had happened._

Worst part? King Riku Dold III _wasn't protesting along with her_. In fact, he seemed to think it was _a great idea._

“Now, now, Lady Ouroboros-” the kind King placated

“ _And where did you get that name from?_ ” the Captain of the Ouroboros Pirates screeched.

“It is only natural the people see you as their Queen. After all, you singe-handedly killed a hostile force that had already dethroned the previous ruler.”

 _What's wrong with these people?_ the woman thought in despair.

She didn't want to be Queen. She hadn't even wanted to be _Captain_ , for goodness sake! But these people thought it was perfectly natural to thrust an entre Kingdom and its' people upon her? God! Why!?

The pink haired lady who, if her memory was right, was married to Kyros and was a princess, smiled at her father “I guess Dressrosa will have a Queen after all, father.”

These bastards kept bulldozing over her protests!

Gazing at her crew and sister, she could see they shared her opinion on the matter and with a sigh realized the only way to avoid the dilemma was to run away.

But... looking at these people, who had almost known immense suffering, she couldn't go through with it.

The reluctant regent groaned deeply, head tilted back and face covered by her hands “This is going to be horrible. I'm going to have to weather _so_ many stupid idiots thinking they're worthy of _marrying me._ ” she then shot a glance towards her First Mate “And yes, that means you too, Al.”

She took some pleasure in seeing her sister pale at that.

The rest of her crew exchanged glances, wondering what it meant for them.

After a long minute, Ed sighed, her arms falling limply at her sides as she slumped “How do coronations work here?”

Looks like she'd have to be Queen of Dressrosa.

The coronation went off without much trouble, what with the speedy tutoring the former king put the young Queen through. Dressrosa was also introduced to their new Crown Princess, Alexia, in whose defense their new Queen had killed Doflamingo.

Edwina had quickly put Jonas to the task of crafting her a crown she'd actually be able to wear on a daily basis, unlike the ceremonial crown that was far too bulky and heavy for her to even think about. Jonas had not disappointed her and soon the ruler of Dressrosa had a golden crown with a fleur-de-lis theme. A bigger fleur-de-lis was at the front, with two smaller ones at either side, the rest of the circlet being smooth. Seven red gems were embedded into the golden band, visible from the front. Three oval shaped brown dravite gems were set in the middle of the three fleur-de-lis in the front and the back of the crown was riddled with engravings. The inside was padded and there was even a white fur trim that could be attached to it if necessary. All in all, it was a work of art. And Edwina could use it to stab someone if necessary, so she wasn't complaining.

With the former king's use of 'Lady Ouroboros', the Captain had decided to use it as her surname and their Jolly Roger as the crest of said imagined family. It wouldn't hurt and frankly, it made her seem more legitimate to outsiders. She had an entire country to think of now, not just her mismatch of a crew.

Speaking of which, it hadn't taken her crew long to assert dominance in their assigned positions, Marcus ruled the kitchens with an iron fist, Leo wasn't taking anyone's nonsense as the Head Doctor, Jonas had all but taken over a significant chunk of the castle's lower floors for his inventing, Jim was looked up to by every swordsman on the island and Lisa was the darling of the archers and gunmen, what with her marksmanship. Al, meanwhile, had converted some rooms into an information hub, as she called it. This was where she conducted most of her work in information brokering with the help of an accidental _literal_ Deus Ex Machina. They had no idea just what kind of Devil Fruit the projector Jonas had put together from his old laptop had eaten, or how, but it was perfect for Alexia to use for her own gain. Which, incidentally, accidentally made her something of a legend in the information business. 

She had also requested Doflamingo's head and Ed wasn't sure she wanted to know what her sister was going to do with the thing. However, she had not denied this request. Now she was just waiting to see what exactly would follow.

Somewhere in the North Blue, a 16-year-old Pirate Captain stared at the box he had received. He had no idea who would send him anything. Or how they'd know his location to send anything. With narrowed eyes the surgeon removed the lid from the wooden box and only barely held onto it as he stared at the contents.

There, staining the insides in blood, was the head of Doflamingo, with a hole straight through his skull. It had been made by a bullet, Law could tell that much, but the question remained... _who had sent this to him_?

Catching sight of something white on the underside of the lid, Law cast his gaze there, finding an envelope with a strange symbol on it. It looked like the roman numeral one through a sideways eight, which, he realized, was the infinity symbol. It didn't take him long to discard the lid and open the envelope to read the contents. The letter explained much, yet little.

_~Dear Trafalgar D. Water Law,_

The young pirate captain paused, realizing this person knew his full name, which... should not be possible. Feeling a creeping sense of dread, Law continued to read the letter.

_I have come to the realization that through the actions of myself and my associates, we have stolen your kill. However, as consolation and apology, I thought I'd gift you the patricidal and fratricidal bastard's head._  
_Your father has been avenged and Doflamingo was granted that which he feared most. Death._  
_I am also in the process of dragging his reputation (whatever might have remained) through the mud, so don't be surprised once it becomes common knowledge that the bastard murdered his own brother in cold blood._  
_Regards,_  
_The Informant~_

Law stared at the paper in front of him for a moment before setting it aside and picking up the severed head in a box.

“Bepo! Fire up the incinerator!”

He'd deal with his mysterious benefactor later, right now he was going to burn the symbol of his suffering and then burn the ashes.

After that... he'd have to find where Doflamingo had been when he died.


	4. A good Queen keeps her people (and family) safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Edwina and The Yonko Whitebeard meet and family is prevalent in the discussion (and inner thoughts).

The sea was calm. At least, for the moment. Edwina wasn't certain whether they'd encounter a storm before docking or not, the New World was unforgiving and unpredictable like that. They did have the advantage of being able to use Alexia's Devil Fruit Projector to map out the best route, but she didn't want to take unnecessary risks. This meeting was a big enough risk on its own, which was why her sister was not coming along. Not this time.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the people she was about to meet, but she didn't want to risk it either. These were Pirates, after all, and she was a queen, a head of state. There was no telling what their attitude would be like.

The 20-year-old woman sighed as she turned away from the sea, mulling over what she and her crew had managed to accomplish during her still relatively short reign. Some laws had been changed and the coliseum had been remodeled. The building no longer hosted gladiator fights and was used for other entertainment purposes. Mostly it was just home to the training ground. Well, extreme training. Jonas had build an interchangeable Ninja Warrior track. It was more like the American variant than the original Japanese one, mostly due to the fact that a Sasuke track would have been pure torture. Perhaps once the crew was sufficiently trained with the Easy mode, Jonas would change it to the Hard mode that was the Japanese Sasuke track.

They had established a more reliable educational system and an apprentice system, to boost not only competence in people's chosen professions but also knowledge on what certain jobs entailed. The young queen estimated literacy would also increase with the controlled teaching that had been implemented. There were two elementary schools on the island already and she hoped she'd be able to have a junior high school in the near future. Then a high school. Perhaps even a few colleges. There was much to do still, but she was sure they were on the right track. Heck, they already had a military academy, taught by retired soldiers and gladiators.

Much had been accomplished, but the young Queen knew there was so much more to be done. She had few allies outside her country... which was part of why she was here. Heading for an island her sister was positive the man she wanted to talk to was going to be at during her stay. She needed to apologize for the situation she had put him in. Hopefully, the Yonko wouldn't be too angry. According to Al, he wouldn't, but better safe than sorry.

“We're approaching the island, my Queen,” the Captain of the Royal Guard announced, kneeling in front of her.

Ed sighed “Thank you, Kyros.” knowing he wouldn't stop with the kneeling and titles, she let him do as he wished, for now.

There was time to break him out of his habit. It didn't help that the man held her in such high esteem due to saving King Riku's life and not kicking the man and his family out of the castle. Also, Rebecca had taken some sort of shine to her. She wasn't sure why.

Sighing the young Queen made her way inside. She had to change clothes, brush her hair and freshen up. She had an image to uphold, unfortunately. Whoever thought leading a country was leisurely business was either uninformed or bad at the very same job. She'd learned more about make-up and accessories during the last two years than she had during all her teenage years. She was lucky to have enough natural beauty that she didn't need much, but it was still a pain.

Jonas entered her room as she was she was braiding the hair at the sides of her head in an effort to look somewhat fancy.

Looking him in the eye trough the mirror, she spoke up “The offering is intact, I take it?”

The inventor and creator of Dressrosa's security system nodded “Yeah, they're intact, all five urns.”

Five urns full of sake. The kind she herself labeled “the good stuff”. All in hopes they would appease the Pirate they were about to meet. And if not that, then it would amuse him at least. She wasn't sure if the firepower they had with them would be able to hold the man and his crew off, she was confident enough that she didn't think they would need to. She doubted her actions could enrage the man to that point, really.

Setting her crown on her head, she sighed, before standing up and stepping away from her vanity “Alright. Time to meet Whitebeard.”

She hoped to god her sister was right about this.

It was one of the first things they heard after making landfall. They were whispers in the market, rumors at best, but Marco knew better than to dismiss something like this outright, even on one of their own islands.

_The Queen of Dressrosa wanted to meet Oyaji._

It didn't even take that long for the whispers to be proven correct, since a messenger from that very same country had come by while they were in the village, telling Oyaji exactly what they'd been hearing all morning. Queen Edwina I of Dressrosa was requesting an audience with the Yonko Whitebeard.

“Gurarara, it isn't often a Royal wants to speak with a pirate... but why did the Queen not invite us to her own Kingdom and instead came here to intercept us?” the giant man asked the messenger, a black haired kid with two swords strapped on his back, forming an X.

The ravenette shrugged, rolling the messenger scroll back up “Legal issues and time constraints. And not the normal ones either. Y'see, there's a law now saying that all Devil Fruit eaters that step foot on Dressrosa must be accompanied by their own personal swimmer or always wear a life vest. The Queen doubted you'd follow these rules and she didn't want to put out our seamsters with making that many life vests... there's too much to be done still, so instead she came up with this. Much faster and you have the home field advantage, so less risk for hostilites.” the kid frowned “Or something, I didn't really follow. Not good with this political shit.”

Their father laughed heartily “Honest little brat, aren't you?”

Said brat didn't look amused as he turned away and started walking away “Everyone's brat to you, old man.” the swordsman muttered, almost too inaudible for Marco to hear.

The first Division Commander smirked, well, the kid wasn't wrong. Though he did wonder just what the Queen of Dressrosa was up to, wanting to talk to Oyaji.

They better not be trying anything sneaky...

They decided to move the entire ship instead of traversing to the other side of the island on foot with so many people. They docked once again a stone throw away from the royal encampment. No doubt their lookout had already spotted them and had informed the Queen. Which made it somewhat surprising that the woman was calmly sitting in a throne-like chair, reading a book. Newgate was less surprised when he saw the [figure leaning against the woman's leg, asleep](http://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/180272925102). It was a familial scene, something he could easily imagine happening on his own ship if his children wouldn't get too embarrassed about it. Though the black-haired teenager didn't look that much younger than the brown-haired Queen, he certainly looked like her child in this instance. The brat had an impressive set of bags under his eyes, which explained why the woman was letting him sleep in such a spot. She was an admirable mother, if nothing else.

Glancing up from her reading material, the young-looking Queen closed the book and gently nudged the young man awake, who blinked groggily before sitting up reluctantly, yawning as he stumbled to his feet.

The still sitting woman's lips twitched in amusement “Go to bed, Law, you've had quite enough training today.”

The teen barely glanced at her as one of the uniformed guards handed him a fluffy hat as he grumbled a somewhat sleepy response “Yes, mother.”

Said woman raised an eyebrow “And don't even think about studying. I _will_ know if you do.”

Had Newgate not been watching, he would have missed the minute tensing of the brat's shoulders, telling him the brat had been thinking of doing exactly that. By the slight glare the teen shot him at his chuckles, he must have realized he'd been caught.

The Queen huffed in amusement as she tossed her book over the back of her chair, standing up as a blond man caught it without looking “Whitebeard. Thank you for agreeing to meeting with me.”

The Yonko laughed as he sat down, no longer towering _quite as much_ over the Royal “Gurararara... it's not every day royalty wants to meet with pirates! Well? Why did you want to meet with me?”

The woman sighed, looking amused and pained at the same time as she closed her eyes “I wanted to apologize for all the idiots I have no doubt sent your way, Shirohige.”

There was a confused silence at that as his children exchanged glances “What's that supposed to mean, yoi?” Marco asked, voicing what everyone was no doubt thinking.

The young Queen sighed once again, bringing her left hand up to massage her forehead as she turned away slightly “After accidentally acquiring a nation-”

“How do you _accidentally acquire_ a nation?” Thatch muttered loudly, cutting her off.

“ _Accidentally acquiring a nation._ ” she repeated, staring at the 4th Division Commander, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “I knew that at some point people were going to realize I wasn't all talk and was here to stay. I'm honestly surprised it took those idiots two years, but as you know, at some point someone is going to point out the status of a single woman. Which means that _they_ started arriving...” the woman's expression darkened “ _The marriage proposals._ ”

Plowing straight through, the woman continued her explanation “Now, I could have ignored the ones aimed at me, paper burns very easily after all. But when 40-something-year-old men start propositioning my _14-year-old little sister._.. then we have a problem.”

The World's Strongest Man raised an eyebrow, wanting to hear where this was going though he had a slight inclination.

“As such, I, in my _infinite wisdom_ , declared that anyone seeking to marry myself, my sister, or frankly anyone from my inner Court, would have to bring me the head of Whitebeard... which is how I ended up in this situation.” the woman turned to face him with a deadpan expression “I formally and sincerely apologize for all the idiots I have no doubt sent your way and if you could take care of the idiots who will try and fail to take you down I'd be most grateful.” she then indicated five sake urns that were stood to the side “I will resort to bribery if necessary.”

“Gurararararara!” Newgate laughed heartily “This will certainly be amusing, Brat Queen.”

Said brat didn't look all that insulted by the nickname, even though her guards certainly bristled at it “I'll take that as a yes. I'd call for a celebration, but Law needs his sleep and it's difficult enough to get him to rest on a good day, so I'll refrain.”

His eldest piped up from his perch on his shoulder “You don't look old enough to be his mother, yoi.”

The woman snorted “I'm not.” cocking her head, she continued at the surprised faces “Law became Ward of the State after some... convoluted happenings. I suppose I developed strong enough maternal tendencies for him to see me as a mother.” bringing her arms around herself, the brat queen sighed once again “Not that I mind... but the cost of the crown is dire and sometimes I am unsure if I can carry the burden.” a somewhat bitter smile appeared on her face “[Heavy on the heart, light upon the head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUjayqeu8SA).”

Newgate looked at the little Queen as she conversed with the black haired brat who'd played messenger, her walls coming down after the serious conversation. The Yonko looked at the woman with something akin to pride as he reaffirmed his opinion of her. A good Queen. That's what she was.

The giant of a man smirked as he too started to head back to the ship, his children already carrying the sake back. They had to start preparing. After all, his children should be ready to fight for their sister's honor. Whether she was aware of her status as such or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edwina 20, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alexia 15, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 19 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 23 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 28, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 24, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 22, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.


	5. Father's day and setting sail (submarines don't have sails)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe revenge and a look into Law's head.

Not even five minutes after Whitebeard and his people had left, Edwina received a call from her sister.

“Sis. Care to explain why Vipstaakkelnande had a pop-up screen telling me our crew was adopted by Edward Newgate?” came the dry voice of the 15-year-old Crown Princess.

Ed paused at the mention of the Devil Fruit projector, before realizing exactly what her sister had just said “That rat bastard! How? Why? _He didn't say anything!_ ”

Jonas looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Ok, gotta admit, the old geezer's got an impressive poker face. What the hell?”

The Dressrosian guards eyed their Queen as she muttered darkly, before stopping, straightening and cackling “Hahaha! Two can play that game! Father's day isn't a thing, right?” she aimed at her subordinates.

Jim and Jonas shook their heads while the soldiers looked at each other and also answered in the negative.

Following this, their Queen struck a pose, hand on her cocked hip and finger to the sky “I will have my revenge!”

The raven haired swordsman only raised an eyebrow at the shenanigans of their leader “This is the stupidest revenge ever, I swear. What happened to being cautious?”

Ed spun around, her hair flaring with the motion “That was before he knew us! Now, he _likes us_ which means we're safe! _Revenge_!” she finished with a manic enthusiasm that, frankly, they were _all_ glad to witness.

Things were starting to look up.

A few weeks later, a certain Yonko received a Father's Day card along with a [group photo](http://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/183189320587) of eight people, all grinning and in various care-free poses, even Law, who was smirking faintly. Newgate laughed, amused by the little Queen's cheeky attitude. He tucked the card and photo away as another batch of morons approached them in a vain attempt at winning his daughter's hand in marriage.

“For the Queen!”

Law wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow, almost immediately after he'd set foot on Dressrosa two years ago, he'd been taken to the castle in order to have an audience with the new Queen. At some point, he became her ward. Law wasn't even sure why he allowed it... or why he never tried to leave.

His room was filled with medical texts, some of which he was sure he should not have access to. It was strange, being spoiled in a logical way. If he wanted it, he got it, provided there was a reason for it. And according to Edwina... _mother_ , wanting more knowledge was a perfectly valid reason. He was allowed to study anything he wanted, so long as he obeyed the few rules she had set. Namely, that he eat regular meals, at least _try_ to sleep when he was tired, and train, train, _train_ his Devil Fruit so that it wouldn't sap all his stamina.

“Having power doesn't mean shit if you can't use it for more than five minutes per day. That sort of limit will get you killed, Law, and I don't want that. Doflamingo might be dead, but there are all kinds of monsters you may be forced to face, especially if you intend to still be a pirate.”

That's what his guardian had said. He found it odd, that a ruler of a country wouldn't mind her ward being an outlaw, but it was just another thing that made him want to stay under her care.

It was strange, he supposed, to see someone only a couple years older than yourself as your mother, but... strangely, it wasn't that odd to _him_. She wasn't anything like his biological mother, but frankly, she didn't need to be. She was a good mother without being even remotely similar, and it wasn't like _she'd_ been the one to ask him to call her by the title, he'd done that all on his own.

The rest of the family was odd too, to say the least. He wasn't quite sure where they'd come from, nor did he much care. He didn't know why they never talked about their home island, or going back. But that was fine. It wasn't like he talked about Flevance, either. Not that he needed to. His new sister was terrifyingly smart and just as resourceful, she probably knew of his past already. She had to be, to be able to keep her title as the World's Greatest Information Broker, The Informant. 

He didn't know for certain, but he was fairly certain that pirates rarely, if ever, had an actual home port. Law was just glad that being the Queen's ward didn't automatically make him a prince. Sure, if he'd wanted the title, he would have received it, he was sure, but his mother had known where his heart lay. Ruling a country was not where he wanted his life to go. When he finally felt like he wanted to leave, he found that Jonas had upgraded and fixed the Polar Tang. It was better than brand new, even. His crew certainly liked it

It was strange, he thought, for a pirate to be wished luck by an entire nation. The port was full of people, as far as the eye could see, by smiling and crying people waving him goodbye. At the front was the Royal Family, of course. As he hugged his foster mother of four years, he idly wondered if he would have outgrown his own mother by now. He couldn't recall his birth mother's exact height, but he'd always been taller than the Queen of Dressrosa.

“-and remember to call home every now and then, Jonas made you some extra panic buttons and even installed one into the submarine if you ever need it, Marcus gave your cook the allergy cookbook so he knows how to make things gluten-free and remember to call Leo if you need him and Alexia promised to put your calls on priority if you ever need her-”

He also wondered if his parents would have acted like this if they had been alive to witness him becoming a pirate “Mom, I know. Thanks. I'll be going now...”

This was how Trafalgar D. Water Law, aged 20, Royal Ward and Head Surgeon of Dressrosa, re-started his Pirate career.


	6. Roaming through the lands and oceans like a fiery breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina starts plotting when she receives the latest list of people the Whitebeards have fought. Alexia is afraid of the way her sister is laughing evilly.
> 
> Ace makes a bad decision, one does not simply ignore a Royal Missive. Not that he'll realize his error until two years later...  
> He's still gonna kick Thatch's ass for jinxing him.

It was unconventional, the Queen of Dressrosa supposed, for the Crown Princess to also be the country's Spymaster, but who else could she possibly appoint as such? She'd still have to get updates from her sister, so why bother with a less competent person to appoint to the role? Scanning over the list of people the Whitebeards had thoroughly defeated, the young royal sighed. Some people just didn't know when to give up, really.

“Damn Viscount, wish he'd go with his hired swords to fight, maybe we'd be rid of him then...” the 24-year-old woman grumbled, tempted to toss the stack of papers, but not wanting to clutter her throne room with the nonsense.

Honestly, she'd much rather be reading a letter from Law. The 22-year-old was getting into all sorts of amusing situations, though according to her sister, it was nowhere near the chaos the Straw Hats would cause in two or so years. She'd already heard her mutter about whether or not she should nudge Law in their direction or not, since there was no need for the pirate to take down Doflamingo, but Kaido was still a very real threat.

Honestly, Ed knew her sister well enough to know that the StrawHeart Pirate Alliance would _so_ happen once it was time.

Flipping the page of the _compendium_ of defeated people, the Queen paused as she laid her eyes on a particular name. Now, normally se would have just glanced over it, but she knew this particular crew's name well enough and the speculations behind the name, making it impossible for her to continue immediately.

“Sis?”

Said 19-year-old looked up from her book “Hm?”

The elder of the two continued, not looking up from the name in front of her “Did you read through this before giving it to me?”

“No, why?”

Edwina rose from her relaxed slouch on the throne and turned the stack of papers for her sister to see the name she'd become stuck on. Once she laid eyes on it, she understood.

“Oh...”

There, black on white, was _**The Spade Pirates**_. Edwina felt a devious grin form on her lips. This... was going to be marvelous. Though she _would_ have to be patient in order to implement her newly thought of scheme. She could wait. She knew it wouldn't take long.

Alexia only side-eyed her sister before coming to the conclusion that she _didn't_ want to know what was going on in her sister's head. Especially not when the woman started humming ”[Bastard Son of Odin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjOWS4vJykI)” under her breath as she continued to read the list of names.

Later she'd wonder if she should have asked anyway. Even if the song choice made a lot more sense at that point.

Ace watched as the latest idiots fled with their tails between their legs. He'd had no idea how frequently the Whitebeards got attacked by stupid suitors for the Queen and Crown Princess of Dressrosa. At least he got why he'd been asked whether he'd been there for the Princess, Queen, or personal reasons. Honestly, why would he wanna try and win the affections of some royal he'd never even heard of? He was a _pirate_ , not some pansy nobleman trying to climb the social ladder.

Honestly, the suitors kept reminding him of Sabo and his dilemma. Outlook would definitely have tried to get Sabo to marry up in the world, not caring what Sabo himself wanted. Which was why...

Let's just say he had multiple reasons for disliking the suitors. At least Thatch had finally stopped insinuating _he_ was after either of the Dressrosa Royals' hands in marriage.

Speaking of which...

“Hey! We got a letter from Eddie!” the aforementioned nuisance called, waving a bigger than normal envelope above his head.

'Eddie' was apparently the nickname of Ouroboros Edwina, Queen of Dressrosa. Ace wondered whether the woman was aware of that fact and whether or not she'd hit Thatch over it or not.

“Hm? Hey, Ace!” Marco called, having confiscated the envelope from the now pouting Thatch and looking at something inside.

The Fire Logia cocked his head, but pushed away from the rail and went over to the Mythical Zoan. Said blond handed him an envelope that had been inside the original, looking at it, he could see it was addressed to “The new 2nd Division Commander”.

Ace blinked, but he wasn't-

“Pops had been considering for a while now, yoi, but we hadn't had the chance to ask you yet. I don't know how or where that woman gets her knowledge from... it's creepy, yoi.”

Reeling, Ace took his letter and forgot about it in the chaos of being appointed as Commander. He only remembered to open it once he had his own room. He sort of wished he'd never remembered it. Half of what was inside the envelope was a normal letter introducing Edwina, her sister and her inner circle, whom were technically part of the Whitebeards, but only in the sense that they were Pops' children and not pirates. The other half... was a very regal looking letter. Cream coloured paper, elegant calligraphy and gold detailing. 

_**~Dearest Portgas D. Ace,** _  
_**It is with great pleasure that we inform you of your status of courting one Crown Princess Ouroboros Alexia. At the end of your engagement you shall receive the title of “Royal Consort”.~** _

Ace had no idea what to do about the piece of paper telling him he was engaged to a woman he'd never met. In his perpetual cloud of confusion, Ace did what he did best, ignore it in hopes that it would go away. He hid the letter in a place no one would ever think to look and tried to forget about it, still having no idea what he should actually do about it. But he did know one thing...

_He was going to punch Thatch in the face for jinxing him._

**Author's Note:**

> Edwina 24, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alexia 19, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 23 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 27 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 32, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 28, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 26, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> [Queen Edwina](http://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/180248221977) as drawn by me.  
> [Ouroboros Group Photo plus Law](http://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/183189320587)
> 
> Fanart by Secretuncle on tumblr:  
> [Edwina](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9633d21dc72c729c586bc5f72bed5944/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo1_1280.jpg)  
> [Alexia](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2639a5b9148703056a476112f605b45e/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo2_1280.jpg)  
> [Lisa](https://78.media.tumblr.com/44b002ea765f79c45db8623b1b85ef88/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo3_1280.jpg)  
> [Jim](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0957b88bd79189ec66541f3914d0ce57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo4_1280.jpg)  
> [Jonas](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7f60e58a25844d47b0ee6b00e222185d/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo5_1280.jpg)  
> [Leo](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b49bf69ab002bf38dc5af706e6f2fc57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo6_1280.jpg)  
> [Marcus](https://78.media.tumblr.com/15bcb0edd755b28f920c251fd1abd710/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo7_1280.jpg)


End file.
